Afraid of Ghosts?
by Angleterre97
Summary: Alfred and Kiku are room mates at college. What has Alfred so jumpy? Sorry for sucky summary, please Read! Fluff, I think.


College was an interesting time for Kiku. His parents had sent him over to study in the states to 'Culture himself' with the outside world. At least it wasn't to far away. He was staying on the west coast of America, in Seattle, WA. And believe it or not everything was going well. He was excelling at his classes and on days it wasn't pouring down rain he would go out and explore the city. The only thing that he could consider and inconvenience though, would be his room mate.

"Dude Kiku, I'm back!"

The smaller man jumped a bit as his dorm partner burst through the door. Alfred Jones. Taller than himself, he had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a cowlick that stuck straight up. He wore glasses and superhero T-shirts and to Kiku was the perfect example of an obnoxious American. And he was stuck with him.

"Welcome back."

He mumbled as he went back to reading his manga. Alfred sat his books down on the bed across from the one that was Kiku's and began leafing through one of his own. When he found the section he was looking for he folded one page, shut it, leaned over to turn on his stereo, and re-opened it. The Japanese man sighed. Alfred was always making some kind of noise. The two of them sat in a relative peace, a mix or pop and alt. blaring through the speakers. Kiku had become use to this sort of thing over the last few months, but something else had caught his attention.

"Alfred..." Said man jumped at the sound of his name and quickly looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you ok?"

"W-what? Yeah I am, why?"

"You have been fidgeting over there for ten minuets."

"Oh, have I been? My bad...Uh,be right back." The American then got up and stalked over to the bathroom and went in, shutting the door. Letting curiosity get the best of him Kiku slid off of his bed and over to Alfred's. He carefully picked up the large volume that he recognized as a British Lit. book. It was open to a section about English Ghosts, Haunts and other Dark Entities.

"Hmmm."

He then heard the distinctive flush of the toilet and the sink turn on. He took that as his cue to return to his own bed. He put the book back just as he had found it. Alfred then came out, sat back down and returned to his reading.

"What are you reading over there?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, um...just something for my Lit. class.

"What is it about?"

"...Cats."

"Ah, cats."

/OOO/

The next few days passed just like that. At some point during the evening Alfred would crack open his Lit. book and read until Kiku said something about how jumpy he was. Friday night rolled around and he had an idea.

"Hey Kiku." Alfred said as he entered the dorm.

"Hello Alfred."

The taller man looked around. The lights were off, but that wasn't something new. It was Friday, which meant that the Japanese man was usually watching a movie or something on Netflix.

"What'cha watchin?" He asked as he sat down on his own bed and faced the TV screen.

"I found this reality ghost hunting show, I find it very interesting."

"Oh, r-really?"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Huh, oh no..."

"Ok."

**ON SCREEN**

"_Oh my God, did you hear that?!"_

"_It sounded like a voice"_

_/ooo/_

Alfred grabbed one of his pillows up in his arms. "Dude, that totally did!"

Kiku looked over at him and smirked a bit.

"_Do you wish to do us harm? Do you-"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I feel faint."_

_/ooo/_

Kiku could hear the American muttering into his pillow.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod he's gonna get possessed..."

He smirked some more.

"_Who is doing this to us?'_

_**BOOM**_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

_/ooo/_

"AHHH!"

Alfred shrieked as he dived to bury his head under the other pillows on his bed. Kiku suppressed a laugh as he switched the TV off, leaving the room in completed darkness, save the light from the alarm clock on the nightstand between their beds.

"I'm sorry, you should have told me you were afraid of ghosts. I would have changed the channel."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts!'

"Oh, you're not?"

"No, I'm not afraid of anything."

"...Then what was all that."

"I was...practicing."

"Practicing?" Kiku was rolling on the inside, Alfred was such a bad liar!

"Yeah, for um...Drama."

"I didn't know you were in the theater."

"I'm gonna, you know, try out."

"So you're working on your different emotions then?"

"Yes."

Kiku suppressed yet another laugh as he rolled over and pulled his blankets up around him.

"Ok, well I am going to sleep, good night."

"Night."

/OOO/

It was raining like it usually did in the pacific northwest and the wind was whipping outside the window. Besides that it was silent, and it was killing Alfred. Every little noise that broke the bone chilling quiet made his heart beat like a drum. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was petrified of ghosts and the like. When he had found out that his Lit. class would be spending two whole weeks on the subject he had felt himself go pale. And then tonight... he was sure he had made a complete fool of himself to his room mate. Kiku was just to polite to say so. The wind was howling and the rain pounding just as loud as he was sure his heart was. He was debating whether or not to get up and switch on his desk light when a door slammed shut somewhere in the corridor outside. That was the last straw. Letting his fear drive him, he jumped out of his bed and latched on to the closest thing he could find.

"Oh my-Alfred!"

Kiku was woken with a start as something, _someone_, came flying onto his bed and, consequently, onto him. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was though.

"Alfred-san, what are you doing?"

"I...um...well..."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"Muscle spasm?"

"What? No!"

Kiku was again rolling on the inside and asked as calmly as he could with out smirking or laughing...

"Ghosts?"

"..."

Silence. Kiku smiled to himself. He was not use to much human contact, as was more custom among these type of western cultures, but seeing his prideful room mate humbled and knocked down a few pegs cowering next to him warmed his heart, strangely enough. He made a motion for him to move and he pulled his covers up so that they both were under them.

"You...you wont tell anyone right?"

"Tell anyone you are sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"N-No, I really don't mind that." The American said as he blushed. He didn't see it but the Japanese man may have blushed as well. "Don't tell anyone about me being afraid of ghosts."

This time he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Alright, I wont."

Alfred smiled at this and immediately wrapped himself around the smaller man and fell asleep, Kiku following soon after.

**F.I.N.**

**Ok, so first attempt at AmePan. Written for FrUkMintBunny. Hope it's ok. I wasn't really sure how to do this right, so sorry if their personalities are wrong and are totally OCC.**

**R & R maybe?**


End file.
